Stars on Ice
by Pyromanic519
Summary: This is just a little story I made up. I put digital pencil to digital paper and produced this. The four original girls go ice skating. Konami or KonataxKagami may be swearing so I made it T just to be safe.
1. What do you want to do today?

This is just a little story I have been thinking of. The four original girls go ice skating. Please read,enjoy and comment.

* * *

So what do you guys want to do today? I'm game for almost anything right now."

Four girls were sitting in a room littered with half finished homework assignments, manga, a tv guide, clothes, and many other things. A thigh length, blue haired girl, with a small frame, a girl with not as long pink hair, and two girls with purple hair. One with pig tails, the other with plain short hair. If you don't know their names, then you shouldn't even be here.

"Well Kona-chan, how about we go see a movie." The cute, short purple haired girl piped up."

"Or we could study."

"Miyuki-san, why would we ruin a perfectly good day with studying. I say we go the arcade."

"Typical of you Konata, to want to spend even more time playing videogames."

"Well what do YOU wanna do Kagamin?"

Kagami looked like she was deep in thought.

"Well… I our sister Matsuri got a job down at the ice rink. We could see if she could get us in free. I haven't been there in a long time."

"Probably afraid she'll break the ice."

"Shut up Konata."

"I suppose ice skating would be a good place to go, because you either look really cool, or really moe doing it, so it's a great way to trigger flags."

"I don't even begin to understand what you're saying, but it sounds like your in. What about you Miyuki, Tsukasa?"

"Well I'm not very good."

"Oh come on Miyuki-san, I here you can do all sorts of tricks on the ice. Your mom told me that the first time you went ice skating you managed to do a flip over someone that had fallen."

"Wow Yuki-chan, is that true?"

"Well, yes it is, but-"

"Well than come on. You're better than most people already. What about you Tsukasa?"

"Well, I'm not very good, but I wouldn't want you to not go because of me."

"Well than it's settled, let's go to the ice rink!"

"Hold your horses their Konata, we still need to find a way to GET there."

"I'll call Yui nee-chan."

"No way Konata. Remember the trip to the fair

Flash back

"_Konata will you hurry up!"_

"_One minute Kagamin, I need to get my money."_

"_Well get a move on, or we're gonna be late."_

"_Coming."_

"_About time._

"_Alright Yui, we need to get their fast so step on it."_

"_You just said the wrong thing Kagamin."_

_The girls filed in, Konata in the front with Yui, Miyuki in the middle, and the twins sitting together in the back. Yui got a gleam in her eye and exclaimed with a mad glint in her eye she shouted_

"_Alright, you want me to go fast, then you better hold on tight, cause I'll get you there faster than you can say Holycowshe'sgoingfastpleasestoppleasepleasepleaseOHMYGOD!"_

_Kagami sweat dropped and Tsukasa clutched her arm._

"_I'm scared."_

_And Yui burned rubber, with the girls screaming all the way their._

_End Flash back_

"Well that was your fault Kagamin, I told you not to say that."

"After I had already said it."

"Well how else do you expect to get their?"

"Our sister could drive us."

"Fine, go with the obvious solution."

"Well it's the easiest solution."

"Alright, we'll get your sister to drive us."

"Thank you."

"Just don't break the ice."

"CAN IT!"

I like to use time skips in my stories, so here's one now.

The girls approached a brown haired girl, with an iPod in her ears.

"Hey little sis."

"Hey Matsuri."

"Can one of you guys help me with this. I just got a new iPod and it won't work.

Kagami just sweat dropped and said

"You're supposed to put in headphones."

"Ooooohh."

"Well anyway, we wanted to ask you a favor."

"Oh? Well what is it?"

"We wanted to know 1st whether you can get us in to the ice rink with a discount."

"I think that could be arranged."

"And we also wanted to know whether you could drive us their."

"Hmmm. Well to do both, I might need a little service back."

She said with an evil grin could have made Ms. Kuroi proud.

"Like what kind of service."

"Well for starters, I'd get to make fun of any of you whenever I want."

"Is that it?" Kagami was doubting whether that was all her sister wanted.

"Well there might be more, but I'll tell you later. So is it a deal."

"Sure. Is it okay with you guys?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Alright then midgets, and smaller midget, let's go."

"Well at least it wasn't aimed directly at me." Konata said

"Don't be so sure. Konata. My sister is crazy."

"I heard that."

"Good."

"Ah arguing sisters. Music to my ears."

"Shut up. Midget." Kagami said silencing the girl except for a mumbled

"I can't help that I'm short."

* * *

Alright that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Kagami's Humility

Hey everyobdy, this is my second chapter of Stars on Ice. This is when things really heat up between the short, blue haired otaku and the long purple haired tsundere. So please read, and I kope you enjoy. Please leave a comment.

* * *

"So you two dating or what?"

"WHAT?! NO we're friends, only friends."

"Sure."

"Konata, are you even upset?"

"Not really. You know I don't get upset by stuff like this."

"Glad to know someone has some spine. Nice pick Kagami."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Of course she's not."

"Just shut up and drive."

"What was that, you want me to turn around and drive home?" Matsuri asked sarcastically

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry geez."

"That's more like it."

Tsukasa and Miyuki were just sitting their quietly listening with a mixture of interest and uncertainty at the idea of their friends going out.

"Why did you think Onee-chan and Kona-chan were going out Matsuri?"

"Eh? Oh I didn't, it's just fun to tease Kagami."

"I here you."

"You too huh Konata?"

"Yeah, it's really easy."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"Now I wish we had Yui to drive us."

"You agreed to this Kagami."

"Yeah, I know."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I think we're here." Miyuki said loudly to stop them from arguing.

"Oh, your right Yuki-chan, I can't wait!"

"Yeah, I wanna see Kagamin fall on her butt and bounce back up."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"You better behave Konata."

"No promises."

"Whatever."

The girls went up to the counter, while Matsuri went behind and asked for their skate size.

After trying on multiple sizes, they all got pairs that fit comfortably and went to the ice rink.

"Onee-chan it's really cold."

"Well that's kind of the point Tsukasa. They need to keep it cold enough to keep the ice solid. But I don't get how people can wear tights in places like these."

"Oh, right."

Konata mumbled something that sounded like: "airhead" and "moe"

"Let's go."

The four went on to the ice. Music started playing in the background. Kagami looked disbelieving.

"Konata you didn't."

"I did Kagamin."

The song "Can't touch this" was playing in the background.

Miyuki and Konata both easily started, but Kagami and Tsukasa had to cling to the railing to keep from falling. Tsukasa however seemed to have trouble standing even when holding on to the rail.

"Tsukasa, if you want we can get off the ice." Kagami said after Tsukasa got up for the 7th time.

"Oh, no sis, I'll get out and stay with Matsuri, but you should keep going."

"Well all right. Don't get in any trouble. I'll see you later sis."

"Bye Onee-cham."

"Oh, Tsukasa. Your just too much sometimes."

"Hey Kagamin, show us your stuff."

"Konata, I'm not going to make a fool out of myself, just so you can make even MORE of a fool out of me."

"So you're saying you suck at skating?"

"No, I'm just not good at it."

"Well let's see how good you are."

Kagami sighed angrily.

"Fine."

Kagami got out on the ice, and momentarily lost her balance, but managed to get it back before she fell. She moved around the rink, getting in rhythm, so that skating no longer was a chore.

"Not bad for a beginner." Konata had resisted the temptation to snicker.

"Thanks."

"But watch how a master does it." Konata proceeded to effortlessly skate backwards around the rink. As she passed by again she asked Miyuki if she wanted to race.

"Sure Konata-san." As they raced, Kagami noticed the way they moved. Studying the way the motions and patterns they made. She also couldn't help notice the graceful way Konata moved her body, turning around 360 degrees in midair, landing on one blade.

Kagami cleared her head of these thoughts, and tried out the patterns she had memorized.

After about 5 minutes Kagami was being applauded by Konata and Miyuki who had noticed how good she had gotten.

"You got really good."

"Thanks."

"Do you want real lessons?"

"From who?"

"Me, of course!"

"No thanks, I'm already good enou-" She couldn't finish her sentence, because Konata had knocked her feet out from under her.

"What was that for?!"

"If you were really good, you would have kept your balance, and you wouldn't have fallen."

"Well I still don't want lessons. But there is something else I want."

"And that would be?"

Kagami grinned and kicked out at Konata's skates, causing her to tumble on her butt.

"Pay back."

"It's on Kagami." Konata tackled her

"Konata get off of me."

"Aw Kagami your no fun."

"No, it's just that your hair is t-tickling me-EEEhehehee."

"Oh really. Does that mean your ticklish?"

"No Konata now get off me."

"I think you are."

"I said GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"Tell me if your ticklish."

"Fine, I'm ticklish." She whispered quietly so that only Konata could hear."

Konata remained on top of her and stroked her hair.

"Not in public Konata."

"Aww please?"

"Not even in your dreams.."

"Don't make me tickle you."

"GET OFF ME!"

"Alright, fine."

"Really?" Kagami asked in surprise.

"Yeah I'll let it go for now."

"I don't like the look on your face Konata."

"I'll just tell you that it's gonna continue eventually."

"Aaww crap."

"So how 'bout those lessons?"

"I said no Konata."

"Please?"

"NO Konata."

"Pretty please."

"NO MEANS NO!"

"Fine. I'll just go skate on my own."

"Thank you."

"Please?"

"GAAWWWWWW."

Kagami was really getting frustrated.

* * *

Heheheh, I really like it when things get awkward. It's fun to make them do things like that (Please note I don't mean that in a perverted way.)

So I hope you enjoyed this, and please comment. And please, tell anyone you think would enjoy this to read it. I depend on people reviewing to keep me occupied. Thank you.


	3. The Scared, The Speedy, and The Stupid

Hey everybody, it's me, Naruhina43, with my third chapter of Stars on Ice. I just have a few things to ask.

1st. Please PM me with ideas for funny time skip lines, cause I'm almost out of ideas. (If you haven't read my story Revenge, it had a ton of them. So if you don't understand what I mean by time skip line, read it.)

2nd. Please tell anybody who might like this to read it. I don't care if it's a friend from school, someone from myspace, facebook, or even church. A long as you don't give them any of my personal information (good luck getting your hands on some in the first place.) Just make sure they come read. And make sure your methods are legal.

3rd. Please enjoy my story and comment.

* * *

"Hi Matsuri-chan, can I stay with you for awhile?"

Tsukasa had returned to Matsuri after leaving the others. Matsuri was standing behind the skate rental desk at the entrance of the huge ice rink. As Tsukasa had come back, she saw at least 5 more ice rinks on her way back, but she hadn't remembered how many there had really been.

"Couldn't skate very well?"

"Not at all."

"It's okay, I'm not either."

"Really?" Tsukasa thought that you had to be good at ice-skating to have a job their.

"Oh, yeah. The first time I skated, I fell down so many times, Mom had to drag me off, because I didn't want to stop, but she didn't want me to hurt myself."

"Oh, well I fell down a lot too, but-"

"You wanted to get off."

"Yeah."

"Well whatever. Just don't get in the way when someone comes. I wouldn't want to lose my new job so soon."

"Alright."

Meanwhile

"Why won't you take lessons from me Kagamin?"

"For the thousandth time, I'M ALREADY GOOD ENOUGH!"

"You can never be good enough in ice skating."

"Well apparently I'm an exception, because I'm good enough."

"Aawww please?"

"No." And she kicked Konata's skates.

Konata looked up from her sitting position on the ice.

"Now why does this feel like déjà vu?"

The three girls broke up into laughter

Suddenly Kagami fell face first into Konata.

"Now this is not the déjà vu I want to experience."

"Sorry Kagami-san, that was my fault."

"It's okay Miyuki."

"You like it. You know you do."

"Shut up Konata, I do not." She pushed up, only to have her arm pulled forward, and falling onto Konata, yet again.

She got up blushing heavily, with Konata grinning widely.

"And what are you grinning at?" Kagami snapped.

"Well I don't know about you, but I certainly enjoyed it."

Kagami gasped, and Konata just said

"Just kidding, I just like to make Kagami blush."

"Wow Konata, you really need a hobby."

Konata opened her mouth to retort.

"And I don't mean your obsession with anime and videogames."

Konata shut her mouth and looked down in defeat.

Back with Tsukasa

Tsukasa was getting very bored. She wanted to be back with her friends.

"Matsuri-chan, I'm going to go find the others again."

"Alright Tsukasa, just don't get lost."

"I'll try."

Several minute later

"Uh-oh, I've gotta go to the bathroom."

Luckily, there was one off to the right. She went in, and gasped at the huge line that had already built up.

"Oh-no."

Several MORE minutes later

"That felt good. Uh-oh, which way was I going? Oh-no, oh-no, oh-no, oh-no, oh-nooooo."

Tsukasa began to fret and was starting to be stared at by passer-by.

She decided to go to the left. She was seeing thing that looked unfamiliar, and she was started to panic. She had been walking for several minutes, and still no sign of anyone she recognized. As she started to panic and flail her arms, people started to stop and tried to help her. Unfortunately, Tsukasa was still too terrified to trust anyone.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! ONEE-CHAN, YUKI-CHAN, KONA-CHAN, HELP ME!"

She ran away yelling. Many of the people looked concerned, but were smart enough to not interfere.

Back with the others

"It's getting late, we should go back."

"Yeah Matsuri's shift should be ending right about now.

"But I still never got to give you lessons."

"You know what, if you promise to just shut up about lessons, I'll let you teach me ONE thing."

"Really?"

"If it'll get you to shut up, then yes."

"Alright. Well since we don't have much time, I'll just teach you a way to let you get the most speed, while still keeping your balance."

"Alright, so show me."

"Alright so first I'll do a lap the way your doing it, then I'll do a lap the way I'm teaching you, then you tell me what the difference is."

Konata went through the first lap at a normal speed, then shifted her position slightly, and took off at almost twice the speed. As she came back after the second lap, she asked

"So, did you notice anything different?"

"Well, uh you crouched some."

"Is that all you noticed?" Konata asked disbelievingly.

"Uh, yeah." In truth Kagami had been too entranced by the way Konata had gracefully moved around the rink to even pay much attention to how she was moving.

"Well then I'll show you." Konata said as Kagami came back to earth from her thoughts

"How are you going to do that?"

"Bend your knees." Kagami obeyed, and Konata walked around her, correcting her position, making sure she remembered how to get back into it, by telling her to go back into standing position, then telling her to get back into the new position. It took a many tries, and many awkward positions as Konata corrected her pose over and over again. Kagami blushed quite a few times, Konata noticed this, and tried her best to make it more embarrassing for the girl.

After awhile, when Kagami had successfully remembered and formed the position Konata had been teaching her, Konata started showing her, how to move in that position.

"So to start off. Move your left leg, forward, and then slowly push you left leg back, while bringing your right leg forward at the same speed."

"Uh, could you repeat that?"

"I'll just skate with you and give you instruction as you go."

"Alright."

Kagami got into the position, while Konata got into an entirely different position.

"Alright so start by putting one leg forward. Good. Now, what you have to know, is that you can't bring your legs off the ground while your moving, or you'll slow down. So slowly put firmly push off with your forward leg, as you bring your other leg forward at the same pace. You have to get into the feel of it."

And as she said that, she gave Kagami a push forward.

Kagami regained her balance, and used everything that Konata had taught her. Soon she was gliding along, swiftly dodging other skaters, and as she stopped in front of Konata, she felt grateful to her short sensei.

"Very good Kagamin. Now let's see how good you are in an obstacle course."

She collected the cones in the middle of the rink, that were put their for public use.

"Alright, so let's see you go around these." She had set them in a straight line, just for basics. Kagami didn't have any trouble. Next Konata put them in a big circle. Kagami had a little trouble, but managed to get through them pretty easily. Next, was a zigzag. Kagami had to go through it a few times before getting it perfectly. Then was a swirl that got smaller and smaller so that Kagami had to get tighter and tighter turns, which she failed in, and had to stop before she got angry.

"Oh, crap, we were going to leave half and hour ago."

"Oh, than we'd better go."

The three left the rink, taking off their skate, and changing them for their old shoes. Only after taking them off, did the girl realize how uncomfortable the skates had been. As they left they heard a commotion.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! ONEE-CHAN, YUKI-CHAN, KONA-CHAN, HELP ME!"

"Oh man Tsukasa, what did you do this time?"

"That's Tsukasa, always keeping things interesting."

They ran towards the source of the noise. People were backing away, so the girls had to fight through the crowd.

"Tsukasa!"

"Onee-chan, is that you?! Where are you Onee-chan?!"

"I'm right here!"

"Where?!"

"Right behind you."

Tsukasa turned around to see her older sister, and immediately jumped on her, breaking down.

"Oh, Onee-chan, I'm so glad you found me! I was getting bored, and I went to find you, and I had to go to the bathroom, and I came out and I forgot which way I was going, and I got lost, AND I'M GLAD YOU FOUND ONEE-CHAN!" She said this all quickly and while she was crying, making it very hard to understand what she was saying.

"Tsukasa, not here, you're making a scene. Let's go back to Matsuri, and we can go home, and you can tell us what happened."

"Al-all right Onee-chan." Tsukasa agreed, as she calmed down a bit.

After walking back to the front of the building, Matsuri had seen Tsukasa crying, and she hurried over, to hug and comfort her. She may make fun of her other sister with purple hair, but she had a very big soft spot for the cuter, more innocent of her little sisters.

* * *

Alright, I hop you enjoyed this chapter.

My requests are the same as at the top. Get people to read my stories, message me with ideas for time skips, please enjoy my next chapter, and comment.


	4. Matsuri's Car Time Fun

Hey Everybody! This is the final chapter (Sort of) of Stars on Ice. I know this story had been short, but hey, I have a lot of other stories buzzing around my head so I have one more chapter after this. (Epilogue, or next part of story? You decide.) So Please enjoy, and review.

* * *

After Tsukasa calmed down enough, all of the girls got into the car, and Kagami listened to the story of what happened to Tsukasa.

"Ahahaha. Oh Tsukasa, you're unbelievable." Kagami said fighting back laughter.

"Please stop laughing Onee-san, you know I get scared easily."

"She's right Tsukasa, you get scared by some pretty stupid things."

All of the girls had started laughing as soon as Tsukasa has finished. As the car sped down the highway, Tsukasa shrieked at any bump they hit causing the others to burst into laughter one again at how easily the girl scared.

"Speaking of laughing Kagami, I never thought YOU would be the ticklish one." Konata said quickly, making sure Kagami couldn't stop her.

"I told you to cut it out!" Kagami groaned

"Onee-chan I never knew you were ticklish."

"Forget it Tsukasa" Kagami said quickly

"Really? You didn't know Tsukasa?" Konata asked "Well than it looks like I'm the first to find out. I'm honored." She said giving a fake little bow.

"Shut up you stupid blue midget."

"Aaww is someone cranky?" She asked grinning evilly

"No I'm not."

"I think you are."" Konata said still with the same smile on her face.

"Well, I'm not, and I don't ned cheering up thank you vey mu-." Kagami was cut short as Konata lunged and started tickling her. Her hands darted from place to place, all meeting a sensitivity that Konata had never expected from the Tsundere.

"STOP, hehehehe no more, no more." Kagami begged. She tried to back away from Konata, but bumped into Tsukasa, who smiled and started tickling her with almost no hesitation.

"Wow Tsukasa, you really seem to like this don't you?" Konata asked, slightly surprised at the girl, who just said:

"I just always wondered how ticklish she was. And how long she could take it. Which doesn't seem to be long."

"Wanna find out how long until she faints."

"Let's do it."

And so they continued tickling the poor girl until all three of them had run out of breath.

Kagami just had time to catch her breath, after what seemed like hours of tickling from what were supposed to be her best friends, but in reality was only 15 minutes, before she passed out.

Look it's a bird, no it's a plane, no it's a time skip!

Kagami woke up later and heard beeping and honking.

"Whuz goin on?" She asked her sister sleepily.

"Someone crashed into a pole, so now there's a huge line of people who are waiting for it to clear up."

Kagami looked out her window, and sure enough, a long line of cars were barely moving.

She looked to her side and the other three girls were all fast asleep.

As Kagami took in her surroundings, she gasped as something furry hit her shoulder. She looked around and saw that Konata, in her sleep, had found her shoulder as a comfortable pillow.

As she struggled to decide whether to wake the girl or not, she decided,

"_Well, I suppose she can stay like that for a while."_

"Aaww, you two make such a cute couple." Matsuri said teasingly

"Can it Matsuri."

"Do you wanna walk home?"

"I'd probably get their before you."

"Good point."

After that, Kagami resigned to studying Konata as she slept.

"_She could be mistaken for an angel by anyone who didn't know the real her. Wait a minute did I just call her an angel? Oh who cares, it's true."_

She suddenly felt the urge to sleep, as she stared at the cloud of hair that was as mesmerizing as the girl's stare. She closed her eyes and put her head down on what felt like a fluffy pillow, then she realized that it was Konata's head, and she immediately shot back up. But after the chock had worn off, she fell back asleep soon after words and still found comfort in her friend's hair.

"Aaww." Matsuri said as she took a picture of them with her phone.

"This is going straight to MySpace."

… I think you know what this is. If you guessed a time skip, then you were right.

Kagami woke up when a blast of music hit her ear drums

"WHAT WHO WHERE?!" She cried loudly as the headphones were taken from her ears and Konata gave them back to Matsuri.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KONATA?!"

"Were almost home." Konata said calmly

"Oh. Well you still could have found another way to wake me up."

"I could of, but I wanted to have a little fun with my Kagamin."

"Sometimes I don't know why I hang out with you."

"Because you love me." Konata said teasingly

"Haven't we been through this before Konata? I DON"T love you."

"Do too."

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do not"

"Do to. God admit." Kagami had just been tricked into saying what Konata wanted her to say.

"And once again, I emerge victorious!"

"Shut up Konata."

"Alright you guys, we're at Konata's place. But before I let you out, you still have to do one more thing I say." Matsuri was smiling widely.

"What are you talking abou… Oh yeah that." She remembered the deal she had made with her sister to get her to transport them. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well, let me think…" She cupped her chin with her fingers in mock thinking.

"Oh hurry up Matsuri."

"Alright, well Tsukasa and Miyuki, you don't have to anything, but Konata and Kagami…" She paused, wondering what reaction she could get from her sister

"Just tell us already!"

"Fine, pushy. You guys have to kiss."

"Kiss what?" Kagami asked clueless to what her sister meant

"The window." Matsuri said sarcastically " I was kidding." She added as Kagami leaned to the window. "I meant each other you idiot."

"No way. Now frisking way. There is now way in HELL that I'm going kiss her."

"Uh, Kagamin."

"We're friends but I'm not going to kiss her."

"Kagami-chan, would it really be that bad?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagami snapped. "And, did you just call me Kagami-chan?"

"Yeah. A-and would it really bad that bad to kiss me?" Konata asked blushing hard.

Kagami was just staring at the otaku, and trying to understand what thoughts were going through her friends head.

"Konata, do you l-l-l…" She couldn't say that one word, because she couldn't believe that Konata really felt that way about her. "Do you like me?"

"Yes. I do. As more than just a friend."

Kagami now started to sort through her own feelings for the girl who had just openly told her how she felt.

"_We're best friends! Just, friends."_

"_But she likes you."_

"_But I don't like her back."_

"_But you like her as more than a friend. You're know that."_

"_But it's not love."_

"_But how do you know? How do you know that you don't love her back? Now's your chance to find out."_

"_But…"_

"_Go ahead."_

"_I can't."_

"_You can."_

"_Fine. I'll try. But I won't like it."_

"_We'll see."_

"FIne." She said it at the same time she agreed with herself. She knew that the voice, whatever it was, was right. She could never figure out her own feelings if she turned this down.

The two girls leaned forward, both blushing hard, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Hurry up." Matsuri said impatiently and she pushed both of the girls' heads towards each other making their lips touch.

It started out as being awkward, but soon they got used to it, and put some more force into the kiss. Both determined to be a good kisser. They kept going for awhile much to the embarrassment of everyone around them.

"Um, guys you can stop now. Hey guys stop. YO! ENOUGH KISSING IN MY CAR!"

The two lovers came up, gasping for air. Blushing harder than ever, they carefully avoided each other's eyes as the girls who had not taken part of the kiss broke into fits of laughter.

Although they were not about to admit it, they had both enjoyed their first kiss, and they enjoyed every one after that.

Matsuri quietly took out her phone and looked at the new picture of the girls kissing.

"Forget MySpace, this is going on Facebook."

* * *

Alright, that's how the story goes. I will upload the Epilogue soon, but it might be more of another chapter, so you can look at it either way. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review.


	5. Afterthoughts

Hey everybody, this is my last chapter (You can call it an epilogue, or another chapter if you want) It just doesn't have any actual ice skating in it. So please read, enjoy, and review

* * *

Reflecting on the events of yesterday that seemed so long ago, Konata had drifted off again.

"KONATA! PAY ATTENTION!"

Konata woke with a start, tumbling to the floor as she shot up and fell out of her chair.

"Sorry Ms. Kuroi." Konata said in a monotone, almost as if she was used to this.

"Konata, talk to me after class."

"All right. Can't say I didn't expect that." The girl sighed, and got up, and continued to day dream as soon as her teacher's back turned

Ms. Kuroi's turned around to say one last thing to Konata, her eye gave an involuntary twitch, and then she sweat dropped as Konata fell asleep.

The woman sighed and brought her fist smashing down onto Konata's head.

"WAKE UP!"

I'm thinking of two words, their initials are TS. Can you guess what they are?

"Hey Kona-chan." The twins said at the same time.

"Whoa, you guys are twins!" Konata said in fake surprise

"You're still the same as always." Kagami said shaking her head

"But if I wasn't then you wouldn't be in love with the real me."

"Hey in case you're forgetting, no is supposed to know about us."

"Um, it might be a little late for that."

"What do you mean by that Kona-_chan_." Kagami stressed the last syllable, to make sure Konata knew she was serious. "Go ahead, explain."

"Well, uh, you see…" She began, but Tamura steeped out and started babbling apologies and congratulations.

"I heard Konata saying something about seeing you, and I asked her about it, and she told me about you two. Congratulations! Now if you two don't mind, can I draw you two as my main characters for my new manga."

"NO! And Konata, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well Tamura won't tell anyone. Will you Tamura?"

"Of course not. Not a soul will know from me. I promise. I swear, artist's code." She said putting her hand to her forehead. "Now if I could just get one picture of you two?"

"NO! Now Konata, does anybody else know?"

"Well…" And as she said it, Yutaka, and Minami approached them.

" I saw Konata get out of your car, and I asked her why she was blushing, and she told me everything and I-"

"Told Minami." Kagami finished her sentence.

"Yeah!" I'm very happy for you two.

"Yes." Minami said calmly. "Congratulations."

"Alright you guys, you better not tell anyone else. Got it."

"Okay." Said the three of their friends who had found out their secret."

"Okay, that's good."

"_I suppose it's not so bad." Kagami thought to herself later. "A long as NO ONE else finds out, we'll be good."_

"Hey Kagami!" Misao and Ayano were approaching her, Misao wearing a large grin, and Ayano just smiling.

"Hey guys. What are you so happy about Misao?"

"I'm just glad that I get tease you about your new girlfriend."

"OH COME ON! Does everybody know now."

"Probably, the pictures are all over the internet."

"What pictures?" Kagami asked angrily

"The one of you and the midget kissing. And the one of you cuddling with her in your sleep."

"How did pictures get up on the interne… Matsuri." She said angrily.

The brown haired girl burst into laughter.

"So you and the midget ARE going out."

"Don't call her midget dog-breath."

"Touchy about your girlfriend are you?" Misao teased

"Shut your muzzle, dog girl." Kagami said furious at her friend for making fun of her Konata.

"Fine." Misao said pouting.

Kagami grabbed Misao by the neck of her shirt and said "Now, I swear, if either of you says anything to anybody about me and Konata, I'll make sure you live to regret it."

"Alright, alright, just calm down, your starting to attract attention."

Indeed she had. People were crowding around, to see what the noise was about.

"Oh, crap, I better get out of here."

"Good luck Kagami-san!"

"Thanks Ayano!"

Pause.

Fast forward

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Pause.

Play.

"MATSURI!"

"What do you want shrimp."

Kagami had bolted straight from the bus stop to home, wanting to know why her sister had posted secret pictures, all over the internet, without at least telling her about it.

"Did you take pictures of me and Konata last night?"

"Yes."

"And did you post them on the Internet?"

"Yes."

"Don't lie to me. I know you posted them on the Internet."

"I know. I just said that."

"Admit it, you posted them on the Internet?"

"I already did."

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I don't know how to make this much clearer. I POSTED THEM ON THE INTERNET" Matsuri said loudly and slowly.

"Oh. Well why?" Kagami asked accusingly.

"Because, I think you two make such a great couple, that the whole world should know about you."

"Yeah, well if anybody from MY world finds out, then I'll never live it down."

"Tell me Kagami. What's the point of loving someone, if you cant do it in public? What's the point of having a relationship, if you're going to be ashamed of it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. You'll understand soon enough." And with that Matsuri walked away, leaving Kagami with her very confused thoughts.

_**Later that night**_

"_What did she mean?"_

"_Maybe it meant you should be more open with your relationship with Konata, instead of hiding it." The voice had returned, stating the obvious, and making her feel like an idiot._

"_But…"_

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are you ashamed of liking her."_

"…"

"_Well?"_

"_Maybe a little."_

"_Than you shouldn't even be going out with her."_

"_What?!"_

"_Well if you're not happy with your relationship, then what's the point of being in one?"_

"_But I am happy. It's just that…"_

"_Just that?"_

"_Well it's just that Konata's been my friend for so long, it just feels kind of weird going out with her."_

"_Well maybe if you act like you're going out, it'd be easier to go used to it."_

"_Maybe."_

"_Go for it."_

"_Okay."_ Kagami finally agreed, smiling widely, coming up with ways to make it publicly known that she was going out with Konata. The way she showed it had to match her feelings for her girlfriend.

And with those thoughts, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

This is the final time skip for the story OMG!

(At Lunch)

"Hey Konata, can I talk to you for a minute. In private." Kagami had gone to Ms. Kuroi to tell her about her and Konata. Only to find Konata had already told her

_Flash Back_

"_Konata, what's going on with you?"_

"_What do you mean Ms. Kuroi?" Konata asked innocently._

"_I mean your constant day dreaming in class. You're doing it more than usual."_

"_Well…" Konata paused, knowing that her girlfriend would be furious at her for revealing the secret so soon._

"_Konata you're not leaving until I get the truth." Or I'll have to schedule a conference with your dad."_

_Konata got a worried expression on her face. She knew what would happen if her dad found out about her relationship. And she wasn't about to let _that_ happen._

"Hey Kagami-chan. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask, why you told Ms. Kuroi about us."

Konata paused, then quickly explained the why.

"Oh, god." Kagami said as she too imagined what Konata's dad would do if he found out.

"Smart move Konata, and I guess that was unavoidable."

Konata who had expected to be scolded by her friend, looked surprised at the Purple haired girl.

"You didn't hit me." Konata said blankly.

"Well if I hit you," Kagami started smiling

"You wouldn't look so good." She whispered in the small girl's ear, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Konata just stood there in shock, as Kagami said

"See you Kona-chan." And walked off.

She turned around and said.

"Oh and do you mind staying in the school for about 20 minutes after school? I have a surprise for you. Actually it's more of a surprise for the entire school, but it's meant for you. I 'll call you when you can come out.

Smiling to herself the Purple haired Tsundere got ready to make a dramatic scene. After school.

Alright I lied. THIS is the last time skip of the story. So far as you know.

_After School in the Halls._

"Ready to go Tsukasa?"

"One minute Onee-chan. I'm almost ready." Tsukasa said, as she stuffed her work into her backpack.

"Tsukasa, you really need to clean your backpack."

"I know, but I always forget."

"Well I'll remind you. And if I have time, I'll help you."

"Really? Thanks Onee-chan. But why wouldn't you have time?"

"Oh, that well I'm, uh, well… I'm going to Kona-Chan's house." She whispered the last part, feeling embarrassed, but quickly gathered up her courage as she thought of what she was about to do.

"Oh, alright." Tsukasa seemed to sense what was going through her older sister's head.

"Good luck." Tsukasa said quietly.

"How'd she know?" Kagami wondered silently

In the courtyard

"Hey guys, are you ready." Kagami asked the girls behind her

"Yeah, but I still can't believe you're doing this for the midg- for Konata." She had avoided saying midget, because Kagami had threatened to not let her copy answers if she insulted Konata again.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to do something to match how much I feel for her."

"I never got the romance thing, but hey, when's the next time we're gonna get to do something like this in public." Misao said happily.

"Hey your right."

"Hi Kagami-sempai, I'm ready for the show."

"So am I Kagami-san." Miyuki agreed

"Good, I'll call Konata."

She pulled out her cell phone and told Konata to come outside.

As soon as Kagami saw A cloud of blue coming through the door, she signaled the girls to play.

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long

Caught somewhere between a girl and woman

She was seventeen and she was far from in-between

It was summertime in Northern Michigan

Ahh Ahh Ahh

Ahh Ahh Ahh

Splashing through the sand bar

Talking by the campfire

It's the simple things in life, like when and where

We didn't have no internet

But man I never will forget

The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

And we were trying different things

We were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Catching Walleye from the dock

Watching the waves roll off the rocks

She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul

We'd blister in the sun

We couldn't wait for night to come

To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

While we were trying different things

And we were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

During the instrumental, she waved to Konata, trying to get her to come up.

Konata got the message as she ran up to where the girls were playing, and started to sing along

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change

Or how we thought those days would never end

Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along

And think man I'd love to see that girl again

And we were trying different things

We were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

And we were trying different things

We were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

As the piano solo (done by Miyuki) ended, the people in the crowd cheered, students and faculty alike. And they didn't just cheer, they hollered, whistled, yelled, banged, clapped, wooted, and every other thing you could think of. After a minute of taking bows, Kagami smiled, and pulled Konata around for a kiss. A long passionate one at that.

Some of the people in the crowd froze, others just cheered harder, some wolf whistled at the two. But everyone their knew at least one thing. Alright three things.

That those girls would make an awesome band.

That the girls still kissing were as good a couple as any

And that those same two girls were never going to live this down.

And that my dear readers is how this story ends

Kagami and Konata continued dating until college, than as soon as they were out, got back together in Japan.

The girls who had performed in the school yard became a part time band, who released several albums.

And all of the characters of the anime called Lucky Star lived long, full, healthy lives. Except for Matsuri, who lived in fear of being hunted by Kagami for putting her photos on the Internet. Matsuri lived a normal, terror filled life. And everyone else lived happily ever after. Talk about a cliché.

* * *

Yay! So ends the story, Stars on Ice. I hope you liked it and please-

Konata: Please leave a review!

Me: Konata, the characters aren't supposed to talk in this section.

Konata: Too bad, bub.

Me: Whatever, it's the last chapter anyway. How long could she talk?

Hours later

Konata: So anyway I told her shut up and go jump in a lake...

Me: ENOUGH! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD, OR I'll NEVER WRITE ANOTHER STORY AGAIN!

Konata: Eep. Ok sorry.

Me: Ok, ok. Well thanks for reading and look out for new stories that I ma write soon.

Entire Lucky Star Cast: SEE YOU SOON!

Me: GET OUT OF HERE!


End file.
